1. Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing thereof, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board capable of improving a manufacturing rate and productivity thereof by disposing a bending prevention portion inside the printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, companies assembling and manufacturing circuit boards are focused on super precision technology in accordance with the trend of semiconductor package boards towards lightness, thinness, and compactness.
In particular, in a soldering process in which electrical bonding is connected between a semiconductor package board and a main board, as the thickness of the board decreases, the importance of lessening the bending of the semiconductor package board increases.
The bending of the semiconductor package board markedly affects the manufacturing rate and productivity thereof in implementing such a soldering process.
In addition, the bending of the semiconductor package board may cause a problem in which a solder ball is not formed on a solder ball pad of the semiconductor package board in a soldering process, a problem in which solder balls formed on a semiconductor element and the semiconductor package board are not bonded to each other in the process of mounting the semiconductor element, or the like, depending on the degree of bending. Accordingly, the bending of the semiconductor package board is a very important factor that may cause a defective electrical connection between the semiconductor element and the semiconductor package board.
A typical semiconductor package board is generally configured to have a package area including a semiconductor element mounting portion, an outer-layer circuit pattern and a dummy area surrounding the package area.
In such a typical semiconductor package board, the thickness of the outer-layer circuit pattern of the package area or the thicknesses of solder resist layers of the package area and the dummy area are controlled in an effort to attempt to maintain the overall balance of the semiconductor package board so as to reduce bending.
Furthermore, as the thickness of the copper clad laminate used as the inner-layer board core decreases, the occurrence of the bending of the typical semiconductor package board increases. Accordingly, there is a problem, in that it becomes more difficult to reduce the bending of the semiconductor package board by controlling the thickness of the outer-layer circuit pattern of the package area or the thicknesses of the solder resist layers of the package area and the dummy area.